The One And Only Kristen Braga
by Taya Janeway
Summary: Kristen Braga, niece of Brannon Braga, is thrown on Voyager with a magic pad, whatever she writes happens. (JC)
1. Default Chapter

The One and Only, Kristen Braga  
  
While at my tutoring session, I thought up a JC fic. (Weird that it had nothing to do with algebra.) I would like to note now, I have no idea if Braga has any nieces' nephews brothers a wife or sisters even. I didn't feel like doing a background check, but yeah. Dedicated to my friend Kristen who has put up with me talking 'bout Trek for the past 3 yrs to her, she doesn't even watch it much. :-P But I did turn her against Seven and into a JCer! Anyways..Here t is.  
  
"Uncle Brannon! Please I just want to see what you wrote."  
"Kristen I said no. Last time I let you see me pre-script thoughts, you ripped them up because I had put Seven with Chakotay. No go play on your Playing Station or something."  
"It's called a Play Station, and I did not come here for the weekend to be ingnored. Please!!! I promise not to erase or rip or tear or burn anything this time."  
"No. Now don't make me drag you out. Go play with your cousins."  
"Fine, but I won't like it." A very irratated 14 year old Kristen Braga, niece of Brannon Braga, stomred out of her uncle at home office. It was true, she ripped up a script of a SevenChakotay episode. But it was worth it. The episode had nothing but JanewayChakotay, just the way she liked it.  
~*~*~*  
Just as she entered her cousin's bedroom she got and idea.  
"Hey, Matt, wanna help your favorite cousin out?"  
"Kris, you're my only cousing."  
"I take it that's a yes! So here's what we gotta do..." Kristen got a almost wicked grin on her face as she continued.   
  
~*~*~* fifteen minutes later ~*~*~*~  
"Uncle Brannon."  
"Yes, Kristen?" He answered in a annoyed tone. This was the third time tonight taht she came into his office uncalled or unannounced.  
"I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry for ripping up your scripts before, and that I'm sorry for bugging you for the past 2 days."  
"It's okay." He said not even looking up from his work.  
"No, really, so I wanted to let you and Aunt Coleen go out for tonight. While Matt, James and I stay here."  
He turned around slowly and started to chuckle. "There is no way that i'm going to let the 'terrible three' stay in this house all alone."  
"Why not? I'm almost 14 and Matt's already 15."  
"Nope, no way. I know what you three can do when no one's looking."  
"I didn't think you would. Anyways, I got one of my friends to come stay with us. You don't even have to pay her."  
"Another 14 year old added to the mix? I'm a writer, not a physco Kristen."  
'Ding-dong' the front dorrbell rang. "You don't have much of a choice. She's already here." He opened his moiuth to object. "Nope, I already told Aunt Coleen that you two were going out and she's almost ready." 'Ding-dong' "I'll get that. You look fine you and aunty go have a good time. 'That's where I get my inspirationg for Janeway...' He thought as he jotted down a few notes and left the room.   
"Sarah, come ine. My uncle's getting finished up now. They should be ready in a minute." Just as she spoke they came walking out. Her uncle Brannon looked up and saw a woman about 17 or 18, certainly not what he was expecting. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet my uncle Brannon, and aunt Coleen." They shook hands and said thier hellos.  
"Well then, Sarah, I thought that Kristen would be invivting one of her little friends over. But you seem mature enough."  
"Thank you Mr. Braga. I'm sure that you'll be glad with my help. I'm just hoping you have a fun time." He nodded his head in thanks and they were off.  
~*~*~*~  
"So, Kris, why exactly did you call me here on such short notice. I'm your friend not a baby-sitter."  
"Look, I need to make sure that Uncle Brannon and aunt Coleen were gone."  
"Why?" She cocked her head slightly.  
"Why don't you check up on the boys well I make us some food okay?She pushed her off slightly into the hallway while she headed towards the kitchen, but as soon as she saw Sarah slip into the boys room she went into her uncle's office.  
"Now where is that script...." She poked througha few things knowing that he must of hidden it. "Matt, that's your que..." She whispered quietly to the room  
~*~*~*~  
'Knock knock'   
"Come in!" Matt called from inside his room. 'That 'babysitter' must be here already. I don't need anyone to watch me why can't she just go to..."Hello!" He said out loud.  
"Hi, are you Matt?" Sarah asked as she stepped in. She glanced around waiting for him to answer. When he finally found his voice he spoke 2 octaves higher. "Y-yes."  
~*~*~*~  
"Found it!" Kristin finally found her uncle's writing pad with his latest script idea. She stepped back and looked around the room 'Uh-oh' She saw pappers torn thrown and scattered around the room.   
"This...can be a bad thing." She tried picking everything up and then the next she knew..."  
*******  
"Kim to the Captain."  
"Yes Harry?" She answered with groggniess obvious in her voice.  
"Sorry to disturb you Captain, but there's a temporal anomoly of somesorts on deck 5 section 12. That's I believe your or the commanders quarters."  
"Source?"   
"Unknown. I'm tracking it right now..." There was a pause in the communications link while Harry searched. "Captain.." He said with uneasieness in his voice. "It's origniating from Earth." She was fully awake at the name of home. "I'm on my way Harry. I'll get the commander on my way. Scan through both of our quarters."  
"Captain, I'm not sure where the source is at so I'm going to beam you straight to the safest coordinates known of Commander Chakotay's quarters." She held in a sigh...This is going to look good, she thought, coming out the Chakotay's quarters at 4:00 o'clock in the morning...  
"Acknowledged." She felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam...  
"Oof." She hit a soft surface out of midair. She shook her head to get her bearings . 'Oh god Harry you didn't' she looked around and saw Chakotay sleeping. In his bed, almost literally right under her.   
She cautiously stood up when she heard a sound from the other room. She looked out and didn't see anyone or anything so she tugged at Chakotay's sleepwear to wake him.  
"Kath-kKathryn?" He said still half-asleep. She stood in front of him hands on hips.  
"Oh god I was drunk wasn't I? Oh god no.." He was at red alert in his head.kathryn couldn't help but laugh. She dropped her hands and covered her mouth.  
"No Chakotay, calm down...There's an anomoly in your quarters so I came to wake you before you walked back in time." She was still laughing, now at Chakotay's expression he was wearing. He let out a sigh and sat up."Good.." Then it hit him, "An anomoly? Here, where?" He looked around his room.  
"I'm not sure but-" She was cut off by a voice in the other room.  
"Hello! Is there anyone here?" Kathryn and Chakotay left the room and slowly walked into the main room. What they saw was, odd...There was a girl, obviously only a little younger then 15.  
"Hello?" Kathryn asked cautiously. The girl whipped around mouth wide open. "Hello, I'm Cap-"  
"Captain Kathryn Janeway! Oh my God! Chakotay?! This is too weird!" The girll was literally jumping up and down. "How did? But I just..." The girl stammered and looked at the script in her hands. Her name was written in as a character.   
"I got it!" She yelled and ran to the replicator. "One ball-p;oint twentieth centrury pen. Black ink." As it materialzed Kathryn grabbed her and spun her around.   
"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!" She said not liking being left out of things."  
"You'll see. Wait." She said grabbed the pen and ran to the couch to sit down. She started writting things as fast as she could and laughed outloud. Before she marked the period she looked up at Chakotay and said,   
"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need to run a test okay?"  
"I will not be a test subject! Who are you?"  
"Who am I? I, my friend, am the one and only Kristen Braga."  
"The one and only..." Kathryn whispered as if mocking her and walking towards her. All of a sudden she dotted the period before Janeway got too close to her.  
"Kathryn!" Chakotay ran up behind her turn her towards him and kissed her slowly but with pressure. After a a few seconds she pulled away.  
"Chakotay, Commander you are out ofline."  
"Kathryn, I'm sorry, I don't...I didn't..."he stammered.  
"Don't blame him." Kristen spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I needed to see if I was right." The girl stood looking at her defeat trying to protect Chakotay and, she didn't know what else to say. "I didn't mean for you to be mad."  
Kathryn took a deep breath and then spoke. "Okay, who are you? Why are you here?"  
"Like I said, I am Kriten Braga and I have no idea." She paused. "If you're wondering I'm from the 20th centruy 2001 to be exact. And Captain, I just wanted to let you know, Voyager look a lot nicer in person."  
She saw the stunned look on Kathryn and Chakotay's face. She thought the shock was a bit because of their kiss still, but that would be delt with soon enough.  
"How do you know about Voyager?" Chakotay finally spoke up. 'Should I tell them their jsut characters?' She held her breath 'Nah, better idea.' She let out her held in air.  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?" They asked in unison.  
"Temporal Prime Directive Captain." She turned towards Chakotay. "You should know better then anyone about that. I mean what would of happened if you told Kathryn about her barriers, and about her question hmm?" A smile appeared on Kristen's face. She knew that she ahd the higher hand now. Chakotay was onced again in panic and shock. He took her by the arm, like a child, and pulled her in the corner.  
"If you mean the time with the Janeway from the past, you *need* to keep that under wraps." He said in a best whisper of a command voice.  
"Oh- I will. But I'm wondering, what for, personal or commanding reasons." Chakotay almost went pale. I know better then anyone about you two. Better then you know yourselves." She walked towards kathryn. And Captain, I am not a threat, but, I think that I need to talk to the doctor, would you mind?" She indicated towards the door.   
"Of course. Commander, I'll go. You get dresssed and go to the bridge scan for the original anomoly."  
"Aye Captain." He was already heading towards the door to his bathroom.  
When Kathryn turned around Kristen was already heading out the doors.  
As they neared the turbolift Kathryn stopped her. "Wait, if I'm going to do this, I need you to do one thing for me."  
"What's that?"She asked cocking her head a little.  
"You need to tell me about that." She said pointing towards her writing pad.  
"Of course. In due time." She stepped in the turbolift and waited for Kathryn to get her legs working again.  
"Sickbay." Kristen said. Kathrynwas still a little confused about her. But didn't see her as a threat.  
'I think this will be fun.' Kristen thought as the turbolift doors shut. 'A Voyager with Kristen Braga on board, nothing could be sweeter...'  
End 1/?  
~~*Taya*~~  
  



	2. Part 2 [Kristen Braga]

Body P"Computer, activate EMH." Kristen said literally frolicing into sickbay. 

BR"Please sate the na..Oh, Captain it's you." Kathryn leaned over to Kristen who had seated herself on a biobed. 

BR"Could you write down that he was a little..er-" 

BR"Nice? Sure, after he checks me over." Kathryn just smiled. A genuine smile. 

P"So, who is our little guest?" 

"This, Doctor, is I'the one and only'/I Kristen Braga." The girl smiled at her name. It was fun to be on a starship in the future. 

BR"Really...Fascinating..." He said as he loked at the console. "Captain, this girl has high ammounts of sugar, carbohydrated soybeans extract,yellow 6 and many other older ingrediants. Is there something your not telling me?" 

BR"They're called 'Sour Skittles'." Kristen said turing heads of both the Captian and the Doctor. "All the stuff you were saying. They're from my sour skittles...Here, I think I have some." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a green bag with the word skittles. She dropped a few in their hands and told them to eat. 

BR"I am a hologram, I can not eat." The girl, frustrated because her hand hurt for some reason, wrote on her padd. She spoke quietly what she was writting. 

BRI'Miraculously for a few minutes the incredibly annoying doctor could eat skittles.'/I Then the Doctor pooped them in his mouth and made a tight face. "Ewww...This is very..." 

BR"Sour!" Kathryn almost screamed. 

BR"Did I or did I not say 'Sour' skittles...My my my, I thought you people understood me! I mean you understand all that technobabble junk." 

BR"Doctor," Kathryn said as soon as she could talk again. "How is she?" 

BR"She's fine physically," Kristen cut him off. 

"Are you saying I'm psycotic?" But he just ignored her. 

BR "...She might get light headed today. I suggest you stay with her at all times." 

BR"Me? Why me?" 

BR"Because. Someone needs to." 

BR"What about the commander? Can't he stay with her." 

BR"I don't think that she'll do anyhting to indanger the ship, I don't see why not. I mean, if she wants to." Kristen eyes were beaming with delgiht. 

BR"This is going to be so cool! A whole day with Mr Di-Chakotay cool!" 

BR"Mister what?" Kathryn asked with a small smirk forming 

BR"Uh-nothing... Can I go get Chakotay I need to apologize to him about the writing pad incident this morning." 

BR"Dismissed." Kathryn said in the best Captain's voice. But as soon as she left Kathryn rememebered something. She ran into and out of the doctors office then after Kristen. 

P"Kristen! Wait...here." She said out of breath when she finally caught up to her. 

BR"What's this?" She said takin a small box from Kathryn's hands. After she opened she was jumping up and down. "Whoa! My own communcator, too cool!" 

BR"You should help Mr. Paris brush up on his 20th century slang, you two seem to be off." 

BR"Tom's always a little off." Kristen said as they headed to the bridge. They both laughed and as soon as the turbolift stopped Kristen looked around the bridge wide eyed. "Whoa..." She whispered. 

P"So it is true..." Tom spoke up. "We do have a visitor." He walked over to her and shook her hand. "Lt. Tom Paris. Nice to meet you. You are?" 

BR"Kristen, Kristen Braga. It's nice to finally meet you." Tom gave her a quizical smile then went straight back to the conn. Harry, shy as ever, stayed back at his console, pushing buttons at random afraid of introducing himself. 

BR"Harry Kim I presume?" 

BR"Uh- yes. Yes I am. I hear that you're the one and only Kristen Braga." He smiled widely. 

BR"Sheesh, try to make one joke and I'm branded for life." She chuckled glancing at the commander knowing that he had said it. After she nodded to Harry she headed to B'Elanna. Kathryn, this whole time, still stood at the exit of the turbolift watching the reactions of her crew. 

P"Hi." Was all Kristen said in a cheery voice. 

"Hello and welcome." B'Elanna said not in a good mood...obviously.Kristen spoke in almost a whisper. 

BR"Listen, I know you don't like new people. And I know that you would just as easily ignore me, but if you meet me in the messhall at 1300 hrs. I'll give you and Toma nd Harry something to talk about,it has to do with the Captain and Chaktoay so you know it's good okay?" B'Elanna's head shot up and she grinned. She looked around to see if anyone heard. No one did. Although the Captain did have a kind of dorky grin on her face as she sat down in her command chair. 

BRShe cleared her throat for everyone's attention. 

"Okay, I know how fast rumors go around here. So yes, I am from the past no I am not evil and yes I will shut Tom up by correcting his mistakes of the 20th century." Some people laughed and Tom almost blushed. 

BRShe walked over to Chakotay and just looked at him. He was working at his console and out of nowhere she laughed outloud. 

Chakotay looked up and gave a puzzled grin as if asking I'are you mad?'/I But didn't say anything. Kristen wrote something on the pad and laughed some more. 

BR"Commander Chakotay," she started after she quieted down, "Will you come with me to the messhall, the Captain passed her job from caregiver to you for the day." Chakotay shot Kathryn a mock glare and smiled as he stood up. 

BR"Why of course." He said in an perfect gentlmens voice. "I presume you know how to get there too?" He asked as they walked up the stpes to the second level. 

BR"Of course...I know all!" She flashed her hands in the air as if showing a invisible sign in the air. Kathryn heard him chuckle before the hiss of the turbolift dorwned them out. She was glad that Chaktoay didn't mind spending the day with Kristen. 

P~*~*~*~P 

"So, how do you really now about all of Voyager?" Chakotay asked as they left he turbolift. 

BR"We've been down this road before." Chaktoay remembered the words but didn't remember from when. 

BR"Have we?" 

BR"You wanting answers to questions you shouldn't ask." Then he remembered. The night that he went through different time frames and met the first year Kathryn. 

BR"You know a little too much if you ask me." 

BR"Or maybe not enough." She replied with a grin. 

BR"Oh no, from the few sentences you've said you know too much." PThey were right outside the Mess Hall when she asked him to stop and pulled out her pen and started to write and cross stuff out. 

BR"You don't like leola root do you?" She saw a playfully gag come from Chakotay. "I'll take that as a no. What do you like? Oh- don't tell me." She wrote stuff down and went inside. The smell of fresh mushroom soup filled the hall. He inhaled and held it for a moment and smiled down at her. 

BR"You know a way into a guys heart, through his stomach." He laughed and headed to the counter and got two bowls. 

PWhen they sat down she decided to get straight to the point. "Commadner, well, can I call you Chakotay?" He nodded while he picked up his spoon to get some soup. "Well, Chakotay, are you in love with the Captain?" Hew as lucky that his spoon wasn't in his mouth yet because he almost choked. 

BR"*Cough* Um, Kristen, where did you get that idea?" He asked trying to be calm. 

BR"Oh, no where...Just that I know you Chakotay. I thought we went over this." 

BR"Yeah, yeah yea, one and only Kristen...yada yada yada.." 

BR"You're avoiding the question." She said bluntly. 

BR"Does that bother you?" 

BR"It bothers me that you and Kathryn won't come to your senses. So yes or no." 

PHe looked around and leaned in and spoke very quietly. "Is it that obvious?" 

BR"Yes." So it was a flat answer, but she raelly liked the soup and wouldn't stop eating it. After a moment of silence he started eating. 

BR"You know that you can't tell anyone right?" He asked knowing what she was thinking. She simply said, 

BR"You know I'm going to have to do something with you two..." He smiled and looked up seeing his face pale again. "You have to stop going plae on me, it doesn't suite you. But of course I know I can't tell..Protocols I know the story. But if you ask me, she should just throw them out an air lock. I mean, not implying anything, but everyone that I know would go *crazy* if they even got to hug you! But nope she has to hide...Well leave it to Janeway." 

BR"She has reasons.." He said quietly looking in his soup. 

BR"Uh-huh, you don't believe that do you?" When he didn't answer she took that as a yes. "See, told you that I know your deepest darkest secrets. Oh- Chakotay, can I tell you something?" He looked up. 

BR"Sure." 

BR"She really does love you." He looked happy and shocked at the same time. "Believe me, you had her at 'Angry Warrior'." He looked at her and laughed. 

BR"I'm going to have to remove your vocal cords aren't I?" He chuckled. 

BR"Maybe, or good old fashioned duck-tape." 

BR"Duck tape?" 

BR"Um, never mind. Well, there's B'Elanna she agreed this morning to talk to me about the warp core, not good at technocal stuff, so you can go to the bridge or whatever okay?" 

BR"Okay, thanks, although I'm suffereing a case of paranoya now, thank you. For the mushroom soup too." 

PShe laughed and got up to head to B'Elanna. When she looked back Chakotay aws already gone. She ran to B'Elanna's table. 

BR"Kristen, what's up?" B'Elanna asked showing her to a seat. 

BR"Hi everyone, we have a problem here..." 

BR"That is?" Tom asked lingering with his sentence. 

BR"No offnese Tom, but it's gonna be you and Harry." B'Elanna grinned when the girl said this. She knew that they wre gonna be trouble. 

BR"Moi? I think not." Tom said retorting. 

BR"Oh I think so. I think that..." She paused, "I think that you're curiousity is going to get the best of you with me being here." 

BR"I don't know what you're talking about." She just turned to Harry. 

BR"And Harry, I thought you were better than that. I mean put the Captian in bed with Chaktoay, very unethical. You know would of been fine on the floor or in the bathroom." He look shocked. "This morning. When you 'needed to' transport her to Commander Chakotay's quarters. After, I scanned the whole room, and your readings would of been more presice then mine. The anomoly was only within a 2 meter radius of the couch. You could of put her anywhere, but in the bed Harry?" Harry was blushing so much he loked more like purple then red. 

P"Okay, wait wait, as good as this is, waht do you need our help with? Word is you got that magic pad and you can do anything you want." 

BR"True, but to what extent, I know already it doesn't work on me, couldn't get a uniform, drat, but I don't know how far it would go. And, I only have so much paper. So, you, being the terrible three that you are, are going to help me." 

BR"How?" Harry asked turnign back to his regular color. 

BR"First, we ahve to go to the holodeck." 

BR"What why?" B'Elanna asked. 

BR"Because, I need to show you our problem. Now come on." She got up and the rest followed. It was quiet funny actually, three senior officers following around a 14 year old taking orders whenever she got confused.  
P~*~*~*~P 

"Okay we're here now what?" Tom asked growing impatient running around with a miny Janeway. 

BR"Look. Computer, open program.." She paused trying to remember... BR"Seven alpha 3 borg incryptian code 42 gamma." Then they werein someones quarters. When everyone was looking around Kristen finished her commande. "Computer, paly saved and created by Kristen at 1000 hrs." The computer chirped and then they 4 saw Seven making out with Chakotay, or a holographic one at least. 

BR"Kah'les!" B'Elanna said covering her mouth.Harry and Tom stood wided eyes and open mouthed. 

BR"Computer, end prgram and play back." Kristen ordered after a minute or two. "Now, you can see our problem. You 3 know about Chaktoay and the Captain right?" 

BR"What?" Tom said trying to act innocent. 

BR"Don't play stupid, I know all about your betting pools. I know everything about you Tom, Harry, and you too B'Elanna. So you guys know right?" They all nodded. "Then you see our problem..." They all nodded and smiled wickedly. "We must destroy the barbie of borg." 

BRThey all laughed evily as they exited the holodeck going to Harry's quarters to plan. 

I'Sweet.'/I She thought. 

centerBEnd 2/?BR 

~~*taya*~~ 


End file.
